Living My Dream - Part 5 (Ranger's Recovery)
by ttateschevis
Summary: Stephanie faced many challenges and comes to realization, life is not a dream. Ranger was in critical condition, knocking at death's door. She returns home and starts her new life, but misfortunes continue.


Living My Dream - Part 5 (Rangers Recovery)  
Some of the characters are based on the Stephanie Plum novels written by Janet Evanovich. I claim nothing, but the plot.

No matter how hard we tried to convince Ranger about the truth. He refused to believe us. My heart sank into my stomach; this wasn't the reunion I had expected. * * * * *  
Ranger's knees buckled, and he collapsed to the ground. He began to have difficulty breathing clutching his chest. As he rolled around moaning in pain, he repeated Joyce's name. Roberto told me there are no emergency vehicles on the island and then he placed a call to the Medical Copter. I paced around not able to help him and felt hopeless, not able to hold him in my arms and tell him it was going to be alright. The more I tried to console him the worse he became not wanting me to come near him. It broke my heart that he wanted Joyce and not me. Her voice played in my mind continuously about what threats she said to me before I killed her. What escalated the moment further was when Ranger pointed his finger and told the police to arrest me and said I was the one who shot his fiancee. One of the officer's told him to stop talking because it was only making his condition life threatening. The medical helicopter landed thirty feet away from us and ran over to Ranger. The medic explained to us his airway was swollen and he was becoming oxygen starved. One of the technicians placed a mask over his face and told him to breathe deeply. After they had stabilized him, they lifted him onto a stretcher. Juan told them to transport him to The Doctors Hospital in Nassau. The island police resumed questioning me about the shooting. They spoke to Juan, Roberto, and Nancy individually and they all backed my statement saying, I shot Joyce in self-defense. The police officers wrote down my confession and stated that they would be calling me to go down to the station to sign an affidavit. A black car drove up, and a tall man emerged from the vehicle and introduced himself saying his name is Detective Morris. A few seconds later the forensics team parked behind the police cars. They began to scour the scene collecting evidence. They could not locate Joyce; she must have rolled into a cave underneath the cliff's ledge. When they found her body, she had her hand clutching onto the gun she pointed at Ranger and me earlier.  
It was an eerie moment, even in death; she had a smirk on her face that she won and knew something I didn't. She was put on a stretcher and taken away to the island's Mortuary. There they'll contact her next of kin and make arrangements to fly her remains home. I was anticipating my arrest which overwhelmed me and asked if I was going to be handcuffed and jailed. It was music to my ears when Detective Morris told me; I could leave, and I wasn't going to be taken into custody. "You had the right to defend yourself," The detective said. Juan handed over the gun to the police,  
"It's registered to Rangeman," he said. "Stephanie is a new employee of ours." Here on Cat Island Rangeman is considered law enforcement. The Detective reviewed my personal information just in case they needed to question me further. "You can also call me if you require any further information," Juan interjected.  
After the detective, police, and coroner had left, we all piled into the car and Roberto drove down the mountain and dropped us off at the airstrip where Rangeman's smaller plane called the Island Hopper waited for us to board. Juan and I flew to Nassau and after we had exited the plane. Pedro waited for us in a black Mercedes and drove us to the hospital. The attending physician, Dr. Saga greeted us in the lobby. He wouldn't give me any details on Carlos condition other than he was critical. He said he could only speak to Juan Rosado.  
"I'm Juan Rosado."  
"Okay, I could update you regarding Carlos Manoso's prognosis. I have a healthcare proxy with your name listed." "You can talk in front of Stephanie she's his wife," Juan said. Dr. Saga glanced at me cautiously and continued to explain,  
"The drugs Mr. Manoso took affected his memory, and when he came in, he was confused about his identity and what happened to him. He says he doesn't recognize anyone and it includes his family and friends. I'm not sure why there is a significant amount of drugs in his blood and urine. Maybe you can update me if he took it voluntarily or not. I know by his records he works for Rangeman." Juan informed the doctor what happened to Ranger and told him that the drugs were forced upon him. After Juan finished telling him what occurred the doctor expressed his concerns in disbelief and continued with what he knew at the moment.  
"I am knowledgeable about these drugs. It's mostly given to people in third world countries and used to control their minds. It leaves us to discuss the complications the drugs caused. Carlos is suffering from amnesia, and I'm not sure if his memory will return anytime soon. He is in critical condition, and he's developed major issues. I have to deal with his health first which is declining. The toxin level in his bloodstream are very high, and the poison is beginning to paralyze his lung are on the verge of collapsing. I had to put him into a temporary coma to relieve the stress on them and prevent respiratory failure. Until the poisons are out of his body completely, he is in immediate danger. He is on a life support to avoid respiratory failure. I don't give him much of a chance because his heart and kidneys may begin to show difficulty. Dr. Saga gave us a little hope when he said Carlos has an IV drip with the antidote to counteract the drug. He stated that there attempting to purify his blood and this will increase his chances." Dr. Saga insisted there's nothing we could do, and suggested we leave and get rest. He escorted us to the front door of the hospital and then said, "The next 24 hours are crucial. I will call you tomorrow when we know more."  
My heart tugged, and I thought someone stabbed me. My husband laid in front of death's door and I couldn't even see him. I begged the doctor if I could visit for a moment. He refused me and said,  
"Maybe tomorrow."  
Juan put his arms around me, and I cried feeling lost, distraught and frustrated. I couldn't even kiss my husband and say I love you. Carlos always was there for me and saved my life countless times. Now it's my turn, and my hands were tied. I wanted to spend the night in the waiting room, but Juan convinced me to check into a hotel near the hospital. I left reluctantly with my heart on my sleeve and slept with the phone in my hands anticipating any change in his condition. The night was long, and I felt like it went on forever. I got to the hospital early the next day, and Juan was already there. I was determined to see Carlos. The doctor said there was a positive change in his condition, but he was not out of the woods yet. He said we were able to visit one at a time for only fifteen minutes and reminded us he was still in a coma.  
I walked into the room, monitors were beeping loudly, and tubes were dangling from Ranger's arms. He looked like a sleeping marionette. I heard the respirator pumping air into his lungs. Tears trickled down my cheeks, and I sat next to him holding his hand. I began to talk to him and said,  
"I love you Carlos Manoso. We have been through so much, and we will get through this. You are a healthy man, and we will live our life together. You have to fight." As I prayed to God with my eyes closed for a miracle, I felt him squeeze my hand. I opened my eyes, but his were still shut. I chalked it up to wishful thinking. Before I left the hospital, I spoke to the nurse and told her of what Carlos did. She promised to call me if there is any change. I went back to the hotel and moped around waiting and hoping for a phone call. Connie spent the night keeping me company and tried to cheer me up. We watched a couple of movies, ate cake, ice cream and a host of chocolate bars. The next morning Pedro picked me up in a black Rangeman SUV and drove me to the hospital. When I arrived, Dr. Saga said they took Ranger off the respirator last night, and this morning he asked for me. The nurse tried to call me, but I had already left. The doctor said Carlos requested to see me and told him we just got married, and we were on our honeymoon. The words coming out of Dr. Saga's mouth was the best thing I heard since we arrived. I let out a sigh of relief and hugged the doctor thanking him. I spoke to the nurse, and she talked to me for a while giving me information about the drugs Carlos took. She said they would educate me and give me a clearer picture of what he experienced. She expressed how incredibly lucky Carlos was and impressed how fast he recovered. I walked in the room, and his eyes were shut, sitting up. I said,  
"Good morning sleepy head."  
He opened his eyes; he stared at me awkwardly, and I saw he was attempting to focus on my face. His smile broadened, and he said, "Oh my God, Babe?" I shook my head half laughing and half crying.  
I jumped for joy and leaped toward him. He hugged me, and he asked where I have been. I told him that he's been out of it for a couple of days. I was so glad he remembered me.  
"I'm sorry, I don't recall much," he said. The last thing I remember was standing in the lobby waiting for the manager to let me into his office, and now I'm in the hospital."  
"Did the doctor tell you anything?"  
"No, he didn't say much. He said I was taken against my will and pumped with drugs. Babe, why don't I remember this?"  
I explained to him all the events leading up to this morning. He shook his head in disbelief as I spoke and asked how this could have happened to him. After I had caught Carlos up on the last few days, he fell asleep. I sat beside him and read the articles the nurse gave me earlier. The drugs Ranger were injected with was from venomous vegetation and animals. The names were so foreign to me; I couldn't even pronounce them. It read they were lethal to human beings if the toxins were misused. Like Dr. Saga told me before, these poisons were commonly used in third world countries to control peoples' thoughts and behavior. If given over extended periods of time there's no recovery, and the poisons cause effects that are not reversible, even with the antidote. How awful that Joyce exposed Ranger to this garbage. I felt no remorse for her, all she thought of was herself. I guess it is safe to say she's a psychopath. - I thought. As I read on, it explained how the drug erases short and long-term memory and causes visual and audio hallucinations. Not only does it affect the mind, but it also presents health issues endangering vital organs causing them to fail. Thank goodness there's an antidote, which counteracts the toxins and if caught in time there is hope. Ranger was in good shape, and I knew he's not going to suffer any permanent damage. I am sure the doctor will predict a full recovery. A couple of days passed, Dr. Saga discharged Carlos one late afternoon. He continued to show remarkable improvement since the first day I saw him. All his blood results came back normal. The doctor requested he schedule an appointment for an additional blood test before we fly home. They just needed to check him out and make sure there were no side effects. We arranged to lodge at the same hotel for the rest of the stay. Ranger upgraded our accommodation's to a honeymoon suite. We decided to relax for the remainder of the evening and watch a movie when Detective Morris called me and asked if I would come down to the police station. He said it would only take a little of my time; he needed me to sign my statement. When I arrived, he sat down with me and questioned me about shooting Dickie in the thigh. I can't believe the big baby ratted me out. He said,  
"Richard Orr decided not to press any charges. Just tell him my version of what happened."  
I enlighten the detective what I knew, and then I was free to go. A few days later, we returned to the hospital for the blood test, Dr. Saga insisted on giving Carlos a thorough examination. He received a clean bill of health. The doctor asked me if I had any concerns, and I mentioned Carlos had delayed speech and found it challenging to answer questions, or make a decision. He said it's all part of the recovery process and not to worry. Our honeymoon was coming to an end, and we decided to check out and drive over the bridge to Atlantis on Paradise Island, spending the night at the resort. We behaved as typical honeymooners and Ranger surprised me with a romantic evening which included dining and dancing. We had a blast and tried hard making up for all the chaos we went through. The next day we ordered room service and shared breakfast. I had a craving for chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, orange juice, and coffee. Two hours later, we checked out of our room, and Pedro waited by the entrance and drove us to the airstrip to fly on the Island Hopper. We flew to Miami International. Juan had scheduled a full day of meetings at Rangeman. While my husband was fulfilling his obligation, I will spend the afternoon with Connie, having lunch at a well-known Cuban Restaurant and shop at the mall. Ranger gave me his credit card and told me to buy some sexy black lingerie and new clothes. He told me I would need them for my new position. Connie received a spending allowance from Juan also, and we took advantage of our purchasing power. "I guess the guys wanted to get us out their hair for awhile." Connie jokingly said. "Well, we certainly made a dent in their charge cards. It serves them right." We giggled about it all the way back to the office in a chauffeured limousine. Juan mentioned to me after we returned, Ranger did well, and there is no reason why he couldn't go back to commanding the New Jersey office. After about an hour, Ranger looked tired, so Roberto drove us to the Marriot Hotel where we were spending the night. After we had checked in, we went directly to our room, and when we opened the door, in front of the window, on the table, there sat a basket of oranges and apples. I read the note attached; it was from Tank and Lula. I called and thanked Lula for being thoughtful while Ranger spoke to Tank. After we had settled in, Ranger sat on the bed and twisted my arm to model the lingerie I bought earlier. The look on his face said it all, and he reminded me of a little boy at Christmas ready to unwrap a pile of gifts. We had a couple of hours before we met Connie and Juan for dinner, and took full advantage of our alone time. I began to undress in front of him but then decided to change in the bathroom. I wanted to make a grand entrance when I showed off my first garment. I opened the bathroom door and paraded around with a black sheer baby doll nighty lifting it above my waist shaking my boodie exposing my thong underwear. I then stood facing him at the foot of the bed and crawled toward him. My breast was practically falling out of my nighty,  
"Do you like this one."  
He smiled wolfishly not saying a word and hooked his arms around my neck and pulled me down on top of him. Playfully I scolded him saying, "Stop, I'm not finished." He smiled and remarked,  
"What did you expect from me, you look so hot, jiggling your boobs in my face."  
"I have two more outfits to show you."  
I said while I was struggling to get away.  
By the time I showed him the third ensemble, he had no control, and nothing I said made him stop tearing the garment off my body when I walked out of the bathroom. The red and black corset with crotchless panties, fishnet stockings, and lacy garter belt didn't have a chance. They soon laid on the floor and made a pathway to the bed. He lifted me off my feet and placed me down on the bed and then ravaged my body lovingly. Soon our bodies became entangled in sweaty sheets.  
Love making with Ranger was nothing short of amazing. In my book, he was the best lover I ever had, even though I never entirely admitted to it until recently. I could swear he reads my mind because he hits my hot spot every time. His touch sends sensations through my body in ways words I can't describe. In the past week, he's introduced me to new positions. Any position with him is heaven on earth. I would have sex with him upside down if he wanted. But his new way of making love raised questions in my mind, and I asked him,  
"Did you do this with Joyce."  
He said,  
"Babe, I don't remember what I did with Joyce. Juan told me she claimed we were intimate, but I have no recollection. If I did, you know I wasn't in my right mind. I'm not going to waste my time trying to remember either."  
I smiled accepting his answer. I do believe him, but like any woman, I had doubts and wondered did he avoid telling me the truth not wanting to have an argument. I decided not to discuss it any further, and to move on. I needed to forgive what he might have done with her. The only issue that matters is that he escaped the assault unscathed? Joyce can't hurt us any longer. Tomorrow, we're leaving Miami returning home. I'm not sure if I'm happy about this. On the positive side, Morelli won't be back for a couple of days. I guess he's enjoying himself. Joe booked the trip for two full weeks and toured the southern part of Italy. At the end of the vacation, he will be meeting relatives he never knew in Sicily. I'm not sure if he kept to his original agenda. Ranger promised when things got back to normal he will whisk me away and make up for all the heartache on this trip. To tell you the truth, it wasn't necessary, aside from the kidnapping and Ranger getting sick, the remainder of the honeymoon was unforgettable. For the first time since I've known him, he was laid back, enjoying boating, snorkeling, and windsurfing.  
When I arrive home, my life will change. I'm moving out of Joe's home and move into Ranger's apartment until we buy our house. He gave me his word we would begin looking for a home as soon as we return. I enjoyed staying on the island and wouldn't mind living there. Ranger mentioned to me the meeting he had with Juan today was to discuss opening a Rangeman in the Bahamas. They were considering home-basing the central office in Nassau. He was excited about this, he informed me a lot of celebrities have huge estates on the various islands, and they're willing to pay real money for security. Rangeman's working on a groundbreaking proposal, and if they get the contract, it will be a great beginning.  
I asked Ranger if he would consider relocating and setting up the new office. I assured him, Tank could command the New Jersey Division. He's done it numerous times. He said he would take it under advisement, but I doubt he took me seriously. My reasons were partly selfish; the thought of not interacting with the Burg clan and Morelli's family for the rest of my life would suit me perfectly. I'm quitting my job with Vinny at the bond's office and begin to work at Rangeman. Ranger said it wouldn't be all desk work if I agree to go through training. I accepted the challenge, and I'm confident I would be useful in the security field. The next day, Juan and Roberto drove us to the airfield, and we boarded the plane to Newark Airport. I was a little nervous returning. Mom texted me and asked if Ranger and I would come for dinner. She was making a Pot Roast, and Mashed Potatoes, which happens to be one of my favorite meal and her temptation went further when she said she made her delicious pineapple upside down cake. Mom explained she wanted to make peace with us and get acquainted with Ranger. It was her way of putting the past behind. I was shocked, Dad must have laid into her, and grandma was probably his cheerleader. The trip home was uneventful, Tank picked us up at the airport and drove us to Rangeman. We had a welcome home lunch with the guys and then stopped by Morelli's. I had to get this dreaded job over and done. Joe made it easy and he gathered my things placing my belongings in black garbage bags and put them by the front door. I checked to see if he forgot anything and wrote him a short message and returned his key. I picked up Rex and thanked Mrs. Gilespie for taking care of him. She was surprised I was home so soon. But when she saw me with Ranger instead of Joe, the look on her face was priceless. Her broad smile turned into a big question mark. Her greeting was cordial and polite after I introduced Ranger as my husband and she didn't ask any questions when she handed me, Rex. Ranger accompanied me to the bonds office, Lula sat behind the reception desk during Connie's absence. I handed Vinny my resignation, and he said with sarcasm,  
"You're going to regret this. You wait and see."  
"I don't think so Vinny, thank you for hiring me when I was desperate for a job, but it's time to move forward."  
"I can't believe you're abandoning me."  
I chuckled and said,  
"If I didn't know you any better. I would say you're upset that I'm leaving you? I would never expect this." "No, I'm more upset with you blowing away Joyce, you're ruining me. Joyce and I are close."  
We all laughed at that remark. Vinny was close to Joyce all right as long as she got on her hands and knees in his office and played hide the salami. "She was going to kill Ranger or make him her love slave," I said.  
"Don't you have any ounce of remorse?! I mean you killed another human being?!" Vinny answered like he was telling me something new.  
"No. She wasn't a human being. She was a monster."  
It was 6:00 p.m. when we arrived at my parents, Grandma Mazur was waiting by the front door as usual. We walked in, and she gave us a huge homecoming hug. Ranger and I wondered into the living room to greet my dad. I excused myself and skipped into the kitchen giving mom a peck on the cheek. I put on an apron and helped her serve dinner. As she put the final touches on the mashed potatoes, I noticed she was unsteady on her feet and seemed uncoordinated. I saw her swaying side to side at the sink, and it looked like she was going to fall. I put out place setting, and Grandma set the food on the table. We all took our seats and passed the pot roast, potatoes, brown gravy and string beans around. Mom sat next to Ranger and gave him a cool glance when she handed him the meat platter. It confused me why she did that, especially after our conversation this afternoon. A flask was in front of her, and then she unscrewed the cap taking a big gulp of whiskey. She became restless in her seat and acted particular. I've seen this behavior in the past and had a feeling she was summoning up enough courage to ask questions. As soon as I took a fork full of meat, the problems began. I knew this wasn't going to end pleasantly. She asked Ranger,  
"What happened in the Bahamas? I heard Joyce kidnapped you and Stephanie wound up shooting and killing her? I thought my daughter's days of crazy behavior was over, and then I listened to this?"  
Before Ranger could answer, I came to his rescue and explained what happened. The more I spoke, the more she drank out of her canteen. Her eyes glazed over and they began to roll around, her head jerked forward and fell right into the bowl of mashed potatoes. Grandma raised her head and threw up her hands and said,  
"Oh no not again, this is the second time this week."  
It disturbed me, finding out this had happened in the past. I jumped out of my chair and picked up mom's head and sat her up. Mash potatoes dripped from her nose and chin. I cleaned her face with a napkin. She was unresponsive, and when I turned my attention to dad, he shrugged his shoulders not offering any explanation. His nonchalant reaction concerned me, then he said, She was already drinking when I got home, and she has not stopped."  
"Her drinking is getting worse since she returned home from your wedding," Grandma said. "Many evenings we are lucky we even get dinner, she's too drunk to cook. On good days when she does cook, she doesn't eat with us, and she goes to bed. She doesn't do laundry or clean the house. I've been taking care of things," It shocked me when I heard this, ever since I could remember, my mother, cleaned the house, cooked every night, and took care of her husband and children. Problems never prevented her from carrying out her responsibilities, regardless of how bad things got in our family. "Oh My God, Dad, don't you think it's time she goes for help."  
"I want her to go for help, but she refuses. I'm not sure if I can handle this any longer. I can't live like this she's always drunk and nonfunctional."  
"The way she is acting is considered to be a danger to herself, and I think she should be hospitalized and let them recommend rehabilitation. Does Valarie know about this?" I asked.  
"Valarie visits, but mom is always sleeping. She's asked if she was sick. I don't go into it with Valarie. She has her issues."  
I began shaking mom hard to snap her out of it, and her head just wobbled back and forth. I shouted her name and slapped her face; there was no response. I called 911, and when the ambulance arrived, the medic barely felt a pulse and questioned dad if she took any narcotics while she was drinking. Dad gathered all the drugs from her pill case. After he had reviewed them, the technician told us mom took Percocet and a lot of it too. They laid my mother on a stretcher and hurried her out the front door rushing her to the hospital. I stayed behind with Ranger, and we tidied up while grandma and dad followed the ambulance. I couldn't stop crying; my heart was breaking for my mother. How tormented she must be, but by the same token I couldn't understand her reason why she took it to such extremes. Me marrying Ranger wasn't the end of the world, and she should be happy that I found the man of my dreams. I began to blame myself that I was the reason, because of my past crazy lifestyle the last couple of years. I blamed myself that her drinking was because she always worried about my safety or what the Burgs gaggling hens said to her. On the telephone today she gave the impression of accepting my decision and wanted to renew our relationship with Ranger and I. When I was in the Bahamas, she called me a few times and sounded upbeat. I guess I was wrong; me marrying Ranger drove her over the edge. He brought up a couple of good pointers, and his views were that I wasn't the only reason she became this way. He said mom had other reasons and her not accepting my decision was an excuse to take pills and drink. I didn't agree, and couldn't think of any other reasons that would drive her to this.  
Maybe it's best if Ranger and I do move away. She won't have to hear what a screw up I am from people. You know the adage, "Out of sight out of mind." I cleared the table and washed the dishes leaving the kitchen neat and clean. Dad called and said mom was still unconscious and they were pumping her stomach. He said he was going to speak to the social worker and make plans for her rehabilitation. Dad told me he loved me and not to come tonight. He rather I visit tomorrow, with Ranger. On the way back to Rangeman, Carlos was so sweet and stopped at the donut shop and bought a dozen jelly donuts and a pint of mint-chocolate-chip ice cream. He said,  
"Enjoy it this week your going to begin to work out on Monday and eat properly. I was surprised how much he splurged by eating two jelly donuts and piled ice cream in a bowl. We stayed up all night talking and made love to the wee hours of the morning. He woke me at noon and said,  
"Good afternoon sleepy head, I just spoke to Juan, Rangeman got the contract in the Bahamas. I'm seriously thinking of becoming the commander of the Bahama office, would you move to Paradise Island for a couple of years until I get it on its feet?"  
I kissed him and said,  
"I would go with you anywhere, when do we leave?" "Not for a few weeks, I have to tie up loose ends."  
"I agreed this would give me time to find out where mom is going and help dad."  
"I have a meeting with Tank in an hour; your father hasn't called yet?" he asked.  
"No, I will call him in a few."  
As I spoke my grandmother called on my cell phone She asked if I would come to the hospital, mom requested to see me. She mentioned Valarie would be there also after her husband got home from shopping. Ranger postponed his meeting with Tank until we got returned. He insisted being there and wanted to see for himself how my mother was doing. I felt there was no end to his understanding and eventually mom would love him just like she did Joe. She'll see how over the moon happy I am with him.  
As I got dressed, Ranger said he would wait for me in his office, when I'm ready just call him. He was walking out the door when I warned him not to disappear. I had a feeling of deja vu, he just snickered and then left. After twenty minutes I met up with him, and we left for the hospital. There was silence in the car; Ranger doesn't talk much while he's driving. I guess he's thoughts were in the same place as mine. At times he seemed uptight, and I asked him if he wanted to share something with me, but he told me it's my imagination and not to worry myself so much. When we arrived at the hospital, we went to my mother's room, and she was sitting up talking to my sister, grandma was combing her hair, and dad was pacing back and forth. She looked pale, I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder for a moment. I expressed how worried I was and that she needs help before she kills herself. She said to me she had to tell me something, her expression on her face was grim with tears brimming on her eyelids. She asked me not to interrupt her until she finished talking so she can tell me the whole story. As she spoke, her voice quivered, and my gut nagged at me knowing this was not going to be good news. "I want to open by saying I didn't know everything that you and Carlos experienced in the Bahama's would wind up in tragedy." She paused and took a drink of water and continued, "All I wanted was you to divorce Carlos, having a change of heart and admit you made a mistake.  
I squinted my eyes and asked accusingly,  
"What are you talking about mother."  
"Let me finish. What I have to tell you isn't easy."  
She took a deep breath and sipped on her water.  
"I paid Joyce to interfere in your marriage with Carlos. I had a feeling the incident at the church was bound to happen. I had Joyce watch your apartment and check to see how often Carlos came to visit you. At first, she was only supposed to discourage him from contacting you, but it didn't work, Carlos wasn't interested in her."  
I looked up at my husband and gave him an adoring smile and held his hand tightly.  
"Then one night a couple of days before the wedding she saw him visit you, it was late, and when she reported it to me; I knew then something was going to change. I told her it had to stop. When you abandoned Joe at the altar; I contacted her and paid for her flight to the Bahamas and ruin your honeymoon. I wanted her to convince you marrying Carlos was a mistake. She brought Richard with her so you would get a quickie divorce." I glanced up at Ranger who was standing beside me, and his eyes were boring into my mother with fury. The thought of her plotting this out and unraveling her evil plan felt like a scene from a movie. What I felt was unbelievable, my mom hired Joyce knowing she was my enemy. She knew what I went through when I walked in on Joyce and my husband at the time having an affair. I sat there stunned not knowing what to say and didn't know what to feel at first. My stomach turned and knotted as her story sunk into my mind. I was outraged, and my face got hot, and I sensed all eyes were on me waiting for a response. I finally said putting my hands over my ears.  
"I don't want to hear any more. You have no idea what Carlos and I went through at the hands of that mad woman. Carlos almost died because she pumped him with drugs. For a couple of days, I was out of mind wondering where he was and worried sick over his safety. How could you be part of this evil, disgusting plan? And the thought of you hiring Joyce and Dickie sickens me even further. Really mother, what were you thinking?"  
"I didn't know she did that until I ran into Lula. She told me what went on. After Joyce and Richard had landed in the Bahamas, she didn't answer my calls, and I received no updates.  
When I looked around the room, none of them looked surprised by this. If I didn't know better, I would have sworn mom's confession wasn't news to them. I turned my attention to dad and said,  
"You knew this was going on?! And you agree with this?!"  
"No, she told me the whole story this morning, when she came too. She was babbling she did a horrible thing, and she's going to rot in hell. When mom told me everything, I convinced her she had to come clean."  
I looked at my sister and then asked the same question. At first, she hesitated and then looked at the floor and said,  
"I knew nothing about this if I did I would have warned you. I'm just as much in shock as you are." She turned her head to my mother and said, "What I can't believe mom; you thought this was normal to disrupt Stephanie's life and cause harm to Ranger. I am disappointed in you."  
Grandma jokes about everything, but she didn't say anything funny when she said,  
"How could you hurt your daughter this way! You're supposed to be on her side no matter what. Now I have a daughter that's a monster. I'm not even sure if I want to live with you any longer. I'm going to rent Stephanie's old apartment. I spoke to the landlord, and he hadn't rented it yet."  
Mom didn't answer and kept looking down at the blankets, sobbing continually, shaking her head. Her tears didn't affect me. I stood up and tapped Carlos on the shoulder, and motioned for us to leave. As we were walking out of the door, she shouted to me,  
"I hope one day you can forgive me, Stephanie! I am sorry!" I turned around and looked at her with disgust; I felt my face burning up and thought the top of my head was going to blow off. I stormed out of the room without saying goodbye to anyone and began to run to the elevators. I wanted to put as much distance between my mother and me. I couldn't get away fast enough. Ranger lagged behind giving me space. Betrayal and humiliation began rearing their ugly heads. If we could leave for Nassau tomorrow, it couldn't be soon enough. At this point, I don't care what happens to her. The way I felt right now there is no forgiving. . .

When will Stephanie's terrible luck end? There's more to come in Living My Dream - Chapter Six - (Better or Worse). Stephanie and Carlos encounters additional challenges in their marriage. Can they make it through their turbulent times? Thank you for reading and giving your reviews.


End file.
